


We need a break, from the End of the World

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angels need the boys, are willing to do anything to get them but Sam and Dean aren’t going quietly. Hidden by the sigils on their bones and Cas’ quick thinking they need to stay off of the grid for awhile and what better way than a good old fashioned cross country road trip to anywhere. Seeing the sights, seeing plenty of roadside attractions and deciding to forget that the world’s sheer existence lies on their shoulders for a change, just disappearing into the normal human population and enjoying life for the first time in forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** We need a break, from the End of the World  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean,  
 **Rating:** Nc-17 for porn  
 **Word count:** 15,111  
 **Warnings:** Season five minor spoilers (nothing graphic)  
 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing but the concept, Kripke owns the boys and their universe.  
 **Summary:** The Angels need the boys, are willing to do anything to get them but Sam and Dean aren’t going quietly. Hidden by the sigils on their bones and Cas’ quick thinking they need to stay off of the grid for awhile and what better way than a good old fashioned cross country road trip to anywhere. Seeing the sights, seeing plenty of roadside attractions and deciding to forget that the world’s sheer existence lies on their shoulders for a change, just disappearing into the normal human population and enjoying life for the first time in forever.  
 **PDF:** [AO3]()  
 **LINK TO ART:** [Lightthesparks ART](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/88486.html)

A/N: Written for [](http://samdean-otp.livejournal.com/profile)[**samdean_otp**](http://samdean-otp.livejournal.com/) minibang. Thank you to the wonderful and fantastic [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lighthesparks)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lighthesparks)for being such an amazing artist. For putting her best foot forward and making such wonderful art to accompany this fic. She was a pleasure as always to work with. We keep getting drawn to each other in SPN challenges, it's awesome. Thank you to my two wonderful Beta's[](http://deansgirl369.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deansgirl369**](http://deansgirl369.livejournal.com/) for the first draft and [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) for the final draft. You girls are Amazing to me. HUGS Thank you to the Mods of [](http://samdean-otp.livejournal.com/profile)[**samdean_otp**](http://samdean-otp.livejournal.com/) for this amazing challenge again this round. You are the best.

[ ](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/767/338)

Dean drives the knife into the demon’s chest and twists before yanking it out. The demon is sputtering from the wound as he leans in close with a grimace on his face and stares it in the eyes. “Send my regards to hell,” he growls out and plunges the knife into the demon’s belly.

It screams and emits a bright yellow flash before dying out; its lifeless body falls to the ground. Dean pulls the blade from the demon’s flesh, wipes it on his sleeve and turns to Sam who is lying on the ground unconscious.

He kneels beside Sam who is coming out of his unconscious state. He runs his finger over the blood streaked wound on Sam’s forehead to see how deep the gash is. “It’s alright Sammy,” he says quietly when Sam jerks at the touch.

He opens his eyes and looks at Dean, then smiles weakly. “Dean,” he whispers as the fight comes rushing back to him and he sits straight up. Where, he asks looking around.

“Relax Sam, I took care of it,” Dean says, pointing to the corpse next to them.

Sam’s face relaxes as he breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks for,” his voice trails off as he remembers how Dean pulled the demon off of him right before he passed out.

“You’re my brother, ain’t no fucking demon going to do you in while I have watch.”

“I’d be dead if you hadn’t,” Sam’s eyes are shameful as Dean interrupts him.

“Like I said, not on my watch,” he stands up and holds his hand out for Sam to take. “Come on, lets get the fuck out of here,” he says, pulling Sam to his feet.

Sam’s dizzy so he hangs onto Dean as they make their way back to the Impala.

They get back to the Motel and Sam makes his way to the bed and lies down. “Shit, my head really hurts,” he says clutching his temples. “Major headache,” he grits his teeth. “Painkillers Dean, please?”

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital,” Dean’s worried he might have a concussion because Sam never asks for painkillers, not even after Bella shot him.

“No, it’ll pass, just give me some of those painkillers you have and I’ll sleep it off,” Sam’s still holding his head where the wound is.

“If you have a concussion you shouldn’t sleep,” Dean replies, rummaging through his duffel bag for the bottle of painkillers.

“Yes Dr. Dean,” he says snidely. Dean hands him two pills and a glass of water to take them with. “Thanks, he says sitting up and downing them.

Dean keeps an eye on Sam, watching from the spare bed as he surfs the internet. Sam’s not sleeping just lying there with his eyes closed because sometimes he’ll say something slightly incoherent because he’s not used to the drugs.

“How come you’re so far away,” Sam mumbles.

Dean smiles at that. “Cause I don’t want to disturb you while you rest.”

“I’d rest a whole lot better if you were fucking me,” he palms his crotch.

“Sammy,” Dean can’t believe he actually said that.

“What,” he laughs a little. “It’s true” his words trail off.

He relents and gets into Sam’s bed. “There are you happy?”

“Very much,” he snuggles into Dean putting his hand on Dean’s lap and aimlessly massaging.

“Sam,” Dean pushes his hand away.

“What?”

“You’re in pain, it could be serious.”

“Not anymore and you said you had to keep me awake,” he smiles lecherously. “What better way to stay awake,” his hand finds its way back into Dean’s lap again.

Dean is tempted, very, very tempted since Sam has him hard as a rock now but he knows that this kind of stimulation won’t be good for Sam’s current condition so he takes Sam’s hand and gently kisses his fingertips. “Let’s just snuggle instead,” he says softly as he pulls Sam close and kisses his forehead.

Sam coos and snuggles in tight to Dean. “Alright,” he’s a little bit disappointed but Dean’s warmth is enough.

Even though Sam wants Dean his body isn’t really responding like he wants it to. Maybe it’s the pills or maybe it’s just that he’s bone tired and has been for weeks now. Resisting the pull to be Lucifer’s vessel is a desperately tiring job.

Dean’s exhausted too, trying to stay one step ahead of the angels plus refusing to be Michael’s vessel hasn’t been easy on him either.

Maybe sleep is really all they need tonight.

It’s been two days and Sam’s still not feeling well enough to leave the bed. He’s dizzy and constantly nauseous. Dean calls Castiel’s cell phone and asks him for help but all he gets is the confusing voicemail. He leaves a message with their current location and hopes that Cas knows how to check it.

Two days later Castiel appears in the Motel. Dean’s pissed that it took him so long to get there. “Took your good old sweet time,” he says dryly.

“It’s not like I have much free time Dean, there is a war going on and I’m searching for God.”

“Well Sammy needs your healing mojo,” he basically commands it.

Castiel cocks his head and looks at Sam’s distressed expression.

“Hey Cas,” Sam says softly.

“Sam,” he replies as he puts his hand on Sam’s forehead to assess his ailment.

“Is it a concussion?” Sam asks.

“Yes,” he says without any more explanation.

“Then lets get with the mojo,” Dean urges.

Castiel looks at Dean with a stern expression. “If I do this, he won’t be hidden from Heaven or Hell anymore,” he looks down at Sam. “Is this what you want Sam?”

Sam thinks about it for split second. “Can you put the symbols back?”

“Yes, but in the meantime between healing you and remarking you, the hoards of angels and demons who are looking for you will be able to see you and Dean, they will be upon you instantly.”

“We’ll take our chances, right Sammy,” Dean blurts out.

Sam looks at Cas who is looking back at him and he thinks about the implications of exposing not only himself but Dean too. “We can’t take the chance Dean.”

“Come on Sam, you need this,” he’s pleading. “I can handle the douche bag angels,” he looks at Cas. “No offense.”

“None taken,” he says dryly.

Sam looks into Dean’s worried eyes and knows that he’ll protect him with his fiercest strength until the bitter end and that makes him feel as safe he ever has, even with the sigils engraved on his rib cage. “Okay, heal me Cas,” he braces himself for the heaven’s healing forces to pass through Castiel.

“Dean, you will need to prepare and be ready to leave as soon as this is completed.”

“Of course,” he quickly starts to stuff the duffel bags with their belonging and takes them out to the car. He has the keys ready and is standing by with the archangel’s blade ready to strike down any and all angels that try to do harm to Sam or himself.

“Close your eyes,” he lays his hand on Sam’s head and concentrates.

Sam closes his eyes and braces himself. White light radiates from Sam’s head as Castiel becomes the vessel with all of the powers of heaven. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and Castiel quickly moves his hand to Sam’s chest and a golden light appears then quickly extinguishes.

“Go,” Cas yells as Angels appear in the room along with several demons.

Dean and Sam are out the door and in the Impala before the door has a chance to close. Castiel appears in the back seat. The demons and angels begin to battle in the motel room. “They should keep each other busy for a while, now drive,” he commands Dean.

The Impala peels out of the parking lot and before they reach the asphalt of the actual street Castiel is transporting them all including the Impala into another state completely, far from the Motel in Iowa.

Dean slams on the brakes. “What the fuck Cas,” he yells as the car tailspins sideways before screeching to a halt in the middle of the two lane back road.

“You could never have driven fast enough, more were coming, and this was the only way to save you both.”

“Give a guy some warning.” Dean’s hands are shaking and his eyes are wide.

Sam’s still braced against the seat as he swallows nervously before taking several deep breaths. “Lets just count our blessing, we didn’t have to fight them today,” he’s still visibly stunned from the teleportation.

“I think you two better find a place to hide for a while, the angels are going to be looking for me and I can’t be near you or they will be able to find you,” he doesn’t even wait another second before he disappears.

“I hate it when he does that,” Dean says loudly as he slams his hand on the steering wheel.

“I think Cas has a point,” Sam’s finally calming down. “We are out here on our own for a little bit because now more than ever the Angels are going to be on Castiel alert too.”

“So, what do we do now?” Dean’s pulling the car to the side of the road. “We don’t even know where the fuck we are.”

“We’re laying low, so let’s lay low,” Sam turns on his phone and turns on the GPS. “We are actually in Kansas,” he looks at Dean with surprise.

“So we are supposed to lay low in Kansas,” Dean’s eyebrows are raised; his expression is that of ‘what the fuck’?

“Good news, it’s not Lawrence; it’s Blue Mound Kansas, wherever that is.”

“Well, lets find us a motel and figure out our lay low strategy tomorrow, seems like all we’ve got is time on our hands for a while,” He pulls back on to the road as Sam looks up nearby motels.

It’s only a few miles down the road to the nearest motel, Kings Roadside Accommodations the sign beacons, the vacancy sign flashing neon red. It’s a gravel drive back a narrow road to the motel office or rusty trailer as it seems to be.

There are five or six cabins scattered about behind the trailer, and the road goes back even farther to possibly more cabins.

Dean climbs out of the Impala. “Well,” he cocks his head, “we’ve definitely stayed in worse,” He heads for the office with Sam trailing behind.

 

They take the most secluded cabin just in case they’re discovered by the Angels or demons, no need to fight to the finish and disturb the other campers.

“So we’ll hang low here for a few days and then head to Bobby’s,” Dean’s throwing their gear on the bed while Sam draws sigils in his own blood and hangs them on the walls.

“Yeah, guess so, sounds like a plan anyway,” Sam’s washing his hand and bandaging the self-inflicted wound.

They act like this is all normal, like it’s an every day thing to cut your hand, draw sigils with the blood and hang them around for protection from the forces of heaven. But in their life, it does constitute normal.

Dean makes the food run to a diner that the manger recommends. Sam does some research on the area Cas has planted them in while Dean’s out getting the food.

“Soups on,” Dean calls as he drops the bag of food on the table.

Sam looks up and rolls his eyes. “So it seems as if Blue Mound is a blip on the map of, well, the map.”

“So we are in bum fuck nowheresville,” he’s unwrapping his sandwich to take a bite. He smiles and tips the burger towards Sam. “Good burgers,” he waggles his eyebrows.

“Figures,” he looks back down at the laptop. “Seems like it’s a town with only 277 people living in it and most of them are below the poverty line,” he picks up a burger and starts to unwrap it.

Dean takes a bite and chews it like he’s eating manna from the gods. “Dude, this beef is like the best meat I’ve ever tasted,” he gushes as he ravages another bite.

Taking a bite Sam smiles at his sandwich. “Wow, the best burger I’ve ever tasted,” he’s savoring it. “So why’d Cas choose here….” Dean interrupts him.

“Dude, he put us here because of the burgers, best damned burgers in the world,” Dean tips his burger to the heavens. “Thanks buddy; you had my heart in mind.”

Sighing exasperatedly Sam continues. “Like I was saying, Cas put us here because it is bum fuck nowhere. We are totally hidden from not only heaven but society too.”

“And the burgers,” he winks and continues devouring his sandwich.

“I’m sure it was the burgers,” Sam says sarcastically as he closes his laptop to finish his meal.

 

There’s no cable, only an old VCR bolted to the TV stand. The rabbit ears on the top won’t pull any channels in, Dean’s been trying for about an hour. “Damned digital TV,” he curses.

“When I’m done you can watch something on the laptop,” Sam’s trying to console him.

“I’m fucking bored,” he flops down on the bed and starts making clicking noises with his tongue and humming random tunes from hard rock songs.

“For fucks sake Dean,” Sam’s irritated; he’s occupying himself by updating their monster library folder. “If you’re that bored, take a walk.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t see that happening.”

“Go up to the manager’s office and see if they have any movies for the VCR, burn off some of that energy,” he’s still clicking away on the laptop.

Dean gets a mischievous grin and walks up behind Sam. “Burn off some of this excess energy?” he puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders and starts to rub. “I can think of some ways to burn it off,” he leans down close to Sam’s ear. “One of them starts with us getting naked,” he bites Sam’s earlobe.

Sam tilts his head pushing Dean away. “You’re just being bad,” he laughs.

He moves his hands down Sam’s chest. “Naked and sweaty,” he proceeds to ruck Sam’s t-shirt up exposing his belly.

Sam tires so hard to ignore him but the feeling of Dean’s fingertips on his skin is **making** him pay attention. Dean’s relentless with his teasing; he pulls Sam’s chair out and steps between his legs. “Can’t you feel it now Sammy,” he’s teasing as his knee presses against Sam’s hardening cock.

Sam swallows hard. “I can feel your knee in my crotch,” he fights the urge to look up into Dean’s eyes.

“Come on Sammy, you know you want it,” he sinks down to the floor, his hands running over Sam’s hips as he leans forward and replaces his knee with his face. The rough seam of Sam’s fly rubs the tip of his nose as he nips at the hard length pushing up from beneath it. “You know you want to give in,” he teases as he makes his way up to the exposed flesh of Sam’s belly. “Spend the rest of the night with me,” his words ghost over Sam’s skin.

He can’t hold back any longer, the teasing is driving him insane. He wants Dean so badly that he gives in and pulls Dean up to his mouth and kisses him, their lips pressing together hard and passionately, like they want to completely devour one another.

“That’s it Sammy,” Dean’s words lost in the kiss. His hands are roaming all over Sam’s body as he pushes the flannel shirt off of his shoulders and down his back, next is the t-shirt, up over Sam’s head and down to the floor. He makes quick waste of Sam’s jeans too and it’s not like Sam’s protesting at being disrobed. The tight tug of denim over thick thighs and then down the legs to be left on the floor in a puddle of blue as he climbs back up Sam’s long body. He straddles his thighs as he places himself over Sam’s erection, his body the choice tool of manipulation. “Commando Sammy?” he teases as he kisses Sam’s mouth with a brutal passion.

“None clean,” Sam manages to say.

Dean breaks out in a hearty laugh. “Way to talk dirty to me Sam,” he runs his hand over the thick shaft of Sam’s cock before pinning it between them with his weight.

Sam groans at the feeling. “You still have too many clothes on,” his hands find the hem of Dean’s shirt and start to push it up over his chest.

He takes Sam’s wrists and holds them still. “No, no, no, eager beaver,” his hips start to rotate against Sam’s length, the rough denim pinning it against Sam’s own belly as he rotates into it.

Sam’s hands clench the chair as pleasure shoots through his entire body. “Oh fuck,” his head lolls back and he goes limp under Dean’s ministrations.

“Nice and slow Sammy, make this last awhile, we’ve got nothing but time to kill,” his words ghost over Sam’s neck as he starts to kiss his way down the thick line of muscle to the hollow in his throat. He’s laving the soft flesh, sucking at it and causing red bruising to form around it. His hands are still holding Sam’s arms at his sides.

“Dean,” is all Sam can say, his words are soft and almost incoherent as he lets Dean devour his flesh. “God,” he groans out with a long panting whimper. Dean’s hips continue to rotate slowly as he moves down to Sam’s nipple and nips at it, his teeth barely grazing it, not tugging but raking over the rosy erect bud. Sam physically shudders and he gasps with the intense pleasure. “Fuck,” he breathes out. His arms still held at his sides by Dean’s strong grip.

“How long do you think you can last Sammy,” Dean’s words are muffled in the hot skin of Sam’s chest.

“Not long if you keep that up,” he’s writhing against Dean’s slow grinding; his body is tense from the pleasure shooting through him as Dean nibbles and licks at his skin. “It’s fucking brilliant torture,” he tries to move his arms but Dean squeezes harder as he holds them down tight to his sides.

Dean gives Sam a heated sensual glare, the corners of his mouth turned up into an evil grin. “No touching until I say so,” his words are dark and full of desire. Sam nods in agreement. “This could go on all night, if I want it to,” his words cut through Sam sending shockwaves of desire up his spine.

He’s putty in Dean’s hands. “Whatever you say…,” his words are cut off by Dean’s mouth crashing down on top of his.

“That’s my boy,” the heavy words blow across Sam’s lips as Dean devours him.

Sam’s a wreck when Dean finally moves him to the bed, his chest is peppered with bites and hickies, his lips are bruised from blunt nips and he’s begging Dean to let him cum.

Dean strips down, his naked body glistening with sweat, his hard cock leaking from the prolonged grinding and teasing through his jeans and now he’s ready to move on from the tease. He looks Sam up and down, his long body stretched out across the white cotton sheets as the yellow glow of the lamp shows off every line of his lean muscles. “Fuck you’re gorgeous,” he says climbing onto the bed and kneeling beside Sam.

The cool sheets are a relief to Sam’s overheated skin. He watches Dean undressing, shedding everything down to his socks and he licks his lips at the sight. He wants to taste Dean’s cock, wants to feel it buried inside of him when he cums and just the thought of it makes his cock twitch and leak with excitement.

“Are you ready Sammy,” Dean’s hands are running over Sam’s chest as he straddles his leg, positioning himself over Sam’s thigh. “Want me inside of you yet,” he’s teasing Sam’s belly with light touches, tracing the line of his happy trail down to his pubic line.  
The hard muscles flexing with each feather light touch of Dean’s fingertips.

“Oh God, Yes,” he says running his hands over Dean’s arms.

Smiling down at Sam, Dean licks his lips seductively, “Then it’s time,” he spreads Sam’s legs and exposes the tight ring of muscle hidden there. “Mmm it’s twitching Sammy, wants me to fuck it,” he’s being coy.

“It’s twitching for you,” Sam says breathlessly anticipating the prep and Dean is fucking good at the prepping.

He takes the lube from the drawer and slicks up two of his fingers, he smears the clear pearls over his index and middle fingers. “Gonna take two right away or should I be gentle,” he teases Sam with his words. He gently circles Sam’s hole, the muscles flexing with each pass, he increases the pressure until he hears Sam moaning. “Sounds like you’re ready for a finger,” he’s teasing again.

Sam’s body reacts and pushes up. “Oh yes Dean, a finger, a cock, whatever you want to put in it,” he’s biting his lower lip, his hands roaming his torso trying to calm his skin down.

“ _A finger, a cock, whatever it’ll take_ ,” Dean’s so turned on by those words that his cock jumps with need. “Greedy little hole isn’t it,” he slips a finger inside past the tight ring to his second knuckle. “Mmmm, nice and ready,” he’s licking his lips at the sight of Sam taking his entire finger to the base, he pulls out and slips his second finger in and Sam pushes down on them taking them all the way in immediately. “You are fucking greedy,” he says with a low growl.

Sam’s body is grinding on Dean’s fingers, his heart racing a mile a minute as he thinks about burying Dean’s cock in the back of his throat until he cums down it. “Oh god Dean, let me suck your cock,” he begs.

Dean smiles. “Your wish,” he says as he lifts himself up trying not to pull out of Sam’s ass and kneels over Sam’s face is my command. He lowers his hips down so that Sam can reach his cock.

A thick bead of precum hangs from the slit and Sam reaches up to lick it off. He laves at the slit tasting every musky drop that leaks out. “MMM,” he purrs before putting his hands on Dean’s hips pulling them down so that he can sink the thick cock to the back of his throat.

“Jesus,” the low breathy growl exhales from Dean’s throat as Sam’s hot mouth closes around his cock. The soft sucking as Sam begins to move up and down the shaft, the way his tongue is sliding along it, gliding over it and he’d be wrecked if he wasn’t focused on fingering Sam’s ass.

Sam’s strong hands guide Dean’s hips up and down as his mouth moves over his brothers hard cock, he lost his gag reflex a long time ago so pushing Dean past the flexing muscles of his throat isn’t a problem. He’s deep throating him, taking the head past his tonsils so deep that he can feel it breaching the curve of his throat before pulling off with a pop for air. The sopping wet cock hangs above his mouth as he licks his lips and starts all over again. He loves it, loves the sounds Dean makes while he’s taking it deep, the thick wet saliva coating the shaft when he pulls off and especially the hot wet spurts when Dean cums down his throat. He loves everything about sucking Dean off; as a matter of fact he’s cum untouched just from the feeling of Dean cumming down his throat.

Dean’s fingers are buried inside of Sam, he’s up to three now and readying a fourth with lube when he feels his cock being massaged by Sam’s throat. He arches his back and lets out a wild groan of pleasure. “Uhhhnnng, fuck Sam, yeah, yeah, holy shit,” he yells. Sam’s hands grip tight to his hips so he doesn’t pull out if he bucks. “Oh, MY GOD,” he gasps loudly again. His hand is shaking and he’s put entirely too much lube on his hand but he figures you can never have too much lube as he inserts the fourth finger into Sam’s hungry ass. Sam’s hips buck up as Dean starts to move the digits in and out, his hole clenching with need and want as he lifts himself off of the bed trying to get Dean to go deeper. “Hold on cowboy,” Dean adjusts his hand so that he can get the whole way in to the base knuckles on the back of his hand and now the only finger not inside of Sam is his thumb. “Holy Shit boy, take anymore and I’ll be fisting you,” he’s amazed at the greed of Sam’s desire today.

Sam’s bucking hard with the pleasure, his hips wiggling and circling wanting more of Dean inside of him. He pulls off of Dean’s cock gasping for air. “Fuck me Dean, fuck me hard,” he says moaning and gyrating.

“That go for your mouth too Sammy?” he’s joking as he picks up the speed with his hand.

“Fuck yeah,” Sam says opening his mouth ready to be face fucked.

“I was kidding,” he says, letting Sam know he didn’t intend to hurt him in any way.

“I want you to fuck my ass and my mouth at the same time, **do it** ,” he commands before closing his lips around just the head of Dean’s leaking cock.

Always one to give Sam what he wants, Dean adjusts himself on his knees so he has force behind the thrusts, his hand is still working Sam’s stretched hole as he begins to slowly pump in and out of Sam’s mouth with shallow thrusts. He thinks his knees will buckle at the greedy way Sam’s taking his cock and fingers, the feeling of double penetrating him turns him on completely. He wishes there was a mirror on the wall so he could watch himself completely opening Sammy up like this. “Fuck Sam, you’re so fucking hot,” his words are breathless with need and pleasure, his cock is jerking inside of Sam’s mouth as he increases the thrusts letting his cock slip over Sam’s quivering tongue to the back of his throat and beyond. He doesn’t pull up until he hears Sam squelch from the deepness.

Sam swallows when Dean pulls up and gets in a few breaths before his cock plunges down again, the head hitting the back of his throat, his ass is pumping, grinding and writhing around Dean’s thick fingers. He’s being stretched open farther than he’s ever been, the slight burn and full feeling have his cock jerking and leaking over his belly. The tiniest friction between their bodies is like shockwaves of pleasure and he’s not sure how long he can hold on with the myriad of pleasures washing over him.

Dean’s cock is pulsing with the need to cum. His hips are circling with shallow thrusts again as he lets Sam take more control, sucking and licking at the head before letting his lips stroke the shaft. He feels Sam’s cock making a thick line of precum between them like lube and he reaches down and pulls it up so that he can suck it, his mouth only able to suckle at the head but its enough to get Sam off apparently because its only a few laps with his tongue over the head and Sam’s bucking his hips, grinding his ass down on his fingers and cumming in thick hot spurts over Dean’s lips.

“Fucking Christ,” Sam shouts with muffled words. “So fucking good,” he says before sucking hard on Dean’s cock head again.

Dean’s hips bounce as he quickly thrusts into the sucking heat, his balls tight, his body taut from head to toe as he releases down Sam’s willing throat. He can feel Sam swallowing it, taking it all as he spurts out load after load. His fingers are still buried in Sam’s ass and his lips are coated in his thick creamy jizz as he comes down from his orgasm. “Holy fuck Sammy,” he gasps out as his legs give out and he collapses on top of Sam’s heaving body.

Sam laughs, Dean’s cock still across his mouth, the hard member coated in saliva and cum. The tight feeling of Dean’s fingers still buried in his ass. “Please Dean,” he says it, needy and satiated.

Instantly Dean knows what he wants, he pulls his fingers out and rolls off of him. “Sorry,” he says quietly as he rubs his hand on the edge of the sheet and then his arm over his cum coated lips. “God you look gorgeous like this,” he turns so that he can face Sam.

Sam’s wiping his mouth with the sheet. “I look wrecked I’m sure,” his voice is deep and gravelly from being fucked raw.

“You look beautiful wrecked,” he runs his thumb over Sam’s bruised swollen lips before leaning down and kissing them tenderly. “So fucking gorgeous you don’t even know.”

Sam smiles as he blushes. “You always get so sentimental after you cum,” he puts his hands on each side of Deans’ face and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs. “I love your freckles,” he murmurs as he examines them, their color brought out by the blush of Dean’s usually pale soft skin.

“Shut up,” he says kissing Sam’s thumbs perched at the corners of his mouth. “Bitch,” he flops down and puts his head on Sam’s broad shoulder and nuzzles into his neck.

“I don’t mind being your bitch,” Sam smiles as he puts his arms around Dean and pulls him in tight.

 

 

Dean shoves the cereal box at Sam. “Breakfast,” he puts a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Sam looks at the box and lifts his eyebrow. “Sugar Puffs, what are you ten?”

“I worked up an appetite last night and it’s all we’ve got,” he continues to shovel the bowl of cereal into his mouth as milk dribbles down his chin.

“You’ve got a little,” Sam gestures at his chin, “milk trail there,” he picks up a napkin and hands it to Dean.

“Thanks,” he wipes his chin like a little kid.

“So, Bobby’s today,” Sam asks sitting down and reluctantly pouring a bowl of sugary puffs.

“I thought we were laying low for a few days. I mean we’ve only been here one night,” he waggles his eyebrows, “and you know, we did a good job of killing time last night,” he glances over at the unmade bed.

“Just thought maybe you’d want to get on the road, keep moving,” he says eating his breakfast.

“I don’t know, seclusion seems to be agreeing with us,” he gives a devilish smile before tipping his bowl and drinking the milk.

“Okay then,” he concedes but knows in a few hours Dean will be bitching about no cable reception and being bored.

 

 

Three hours later Sam’s trying to restore his computer since Dean downloaded a virus from a porn site as he tried to relieve his total boredom. “Hey how did I know it had a virus,” he says messing with the rabbit ears on the tv, still no reception.

“Maybe because the red stop signal came up warning you of potential malware,” he’s grumbling.

“Hey, I thought it was something you put in so I wouldn’t download porn,” he says flopping down on the bed.

“Yeah,” he says sarcastically. “When have I ever tried to block your love of porn,” he’s giving him a dark glare and shakes his head before looking back at the computer screen.

‘Well I’m bored, no tv, no internet porn and a vcr with no tapes. Officially, lame.”

“Jesus, will you stop whining about the lack of television and just go up to the office and fucking get some of the movies they have to rent,” Sam’s pissed.

“You just want to get rid of me for awhile cause I broke your precious computer,” he walks up behind Sam and puts his hands on his shoulders trying his subtle seduction technique again.

“Of course I’m pissed, you fucked up the laptop and now I have to fix it,” he gives him a bitch face from over his shoulder. “And that,” he shrugs his shoulders to push Dean off of them, “isn’t going to work this time.”

“Fine,” he lets go of Sam’s shoulders. “I’m out,” he grabs the keys and flings the door open. “I bet its all chick flicks,” he huffs and slams the door shut behind him.

“Drama queen,” he yells as the door bangs shut.

“I heard that, bitch!”

 

When Dean gets back he has three videos. “Jackpot,” he says throwing the tapes on the bed. “Bikini Beach 3, Revenge of Bambi, slasher horror with big tits, April Fools Day, it’s a classic, and Friday the 13th the 2009 edition with that Jarod Padalski dude from your favorite show, Gilmore Girls.”

“Its Jared Padalecki and I only watched it a few times. I mean it’s not like your obsession with Dr. Sexy MD or anything.”

“Yeah whatever Sammy, you got it bad for Padapuppy you know it,” he plugs the vcr in and pops in Bikini Beach. “Prepare for some high class titty horror Sammy,” he rubs his hands together as he settles across the bed.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just be over here finishing up the restoration on the laptop,” he glances at the TV only to see bikini clad babes bouncing around a lake spouting cheesy dialog.

“Your loss,” he smirks.

Dean’s sound asleep as the credits from Bikini Beach roll and Sam’s just finishing up on the laptop. Sam smiles at Dean’s soft expression as he walks over to shut off the video tape when the email alert sounds.

He checks it, it’s from Bobby.

_Long story short boys, Be on the alert, Cas is hiding from Zachariah because he is aggressively looking for Dean. He tried to pay me a visit but the sigils Cas painted on the walls before he left saved my ass. Be safe and stay off the radar and don’t come here._

“Dean,” Sam wakes Dean up. “You might want to read this,” he turns the laptop around as Dean stumbles sleepily over to the table.

“Seriously Sammy,” he sits down and rubs his eyes focusing on the words. “An email from Bobby, why didn’t he just call,” he reads it. “Fuck! They went after Bobby, those bastards.”

“I think he sent an email so they couldn’t have any way to track our location but you know those angels, we might want to move on just in case,” Sam’s on the overly cautious side these days.

“Absolutely, the sooner the better.”

“Tonight,” Sam says shoving the laptop into his messenger bag.

“As fast as we can pack up and get out,” Dean’s already across the room stuffing things into his duffle bag.

They leave without a plan, without a direction and without any place to go. The fact that Bobby’s is off the table now leaves them with absolutely no options but a trek across the country to parts unknown. They can’t hunt or do anything that would draw attention to themselves so for the first time in their lives they have no idea what they are going to do with themselves.

[ ](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/767/515)

**[Part2](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/24730.html) **

****


	2. We Need a Break from the End of the World/ Wincest/nc-17 part2

Every back road highway looks exactly the same as every other one no matter where you’re traveling from or to, a dark stretch of asphalt lit by the beams of a car’s headlights never changes and Dean’s eyes have watched this stretch of road for about fifteen hours now. A short time compared to the times when he’s driven for days on end with little to no sleep but right now he could use about five hours of shut eye. He looks over at Sam who’s passed out, face pressed against the door frame, steam showing on the window from his hot breath’s blowing on it and body tucked tight with folded arms and pulled up knees. He smiles at the sight, a sight he’s seen millions of times but still every time makes him smile about the more innocent days when they weren’t running for their lives.

“Wake up sunshine,” he shakes Sam’s leg.

Sam jolts awake and wipes the small trickle of drool from the side of his mouth. “What,” he mumbles almost incoherently.

“Take over for a little bit, I need about five hours,” he’s pulling over to the side of the road.

“Sure,” he straightens up and stretches. “By the way, where are we?”

“Last sign I saw said, Welcome to Illinois,” Dean’s stretching his legs out and cracking his back.

“So any destination ideas,” Sam steps to the side of the road and starts to relieve himself, the headlights making his tall thin form a silhouette against the dark background.

Looking Sam up and down Dean leans against the car and folds his arms. “Just following the road, no need to be any specific place,” he’s enjoying the view. “I figure as long as we are off the radar anywhere is good.”

Sam turns around buttoning up his jeans and sees Dean watching him. “Like what you saw,” using his snarky tone.

“I always like what I see when it comes to you,” he steps forward to take Sam’s chin and tilt it downward before kissing him.

Sam can’t help but smile against Dean’s lips. “Are you sure it’s sleep you’ve been needing?”

“Oh I need lots of things, sleep is just not the most important one right now,” he squeezes Sam’s ass as he pulls him to the back door of the car.

“Maybe we should cut baby’s headlights, we don’t want a dead battery,” Sam laughs playfully as Dean shoves him into the back seat.

“Fuck a dead battery,” he smashes his mouth down onto Sam’s for a fevered kiss.

Their legs are hanging out of the back door as Dean grapples his feet in the stony ground for purchase as he climbs up Sam’s body to grind his hard cock into Sam’s rotating hips as they kiss and bite at each others mouths.

“Oh fuck Sam,” he gasps as he reaches down between them to shove his hand inside of Sam’s jeans. “Thank you for buying jeans that are a little to big,” he breaths hard against Sam’s neck as the pulls his cock up from under the waistband of his jeans and starts to stroke it.

Sam’s hands fumble with Dean’s jeans as he opens them to reach inside to expose his hard cock and stroke it. “Jesus, you’re so fucking hard,” he bites at Dean’s neck as he pulls him close with his free hand. Sam’s hips grind into Dean’s hand as their bodies collide and writhe with pleasure and passion.

“So fucking good,” Dean gasps as he rotates his hips causing his cock to grind into Sam’s hand. He loves this dirty, half exposed grinding, and the way Sam submits to his whims. He licks at the long expanse of Sam’s neck tasting the salt and savoring it.

It’s all hips grinding, hands pumping and feet searching for purchase as they moan and writhe into each other, their clothes rustling with the movements. Hot wet tongue kisses, teeth nipping at lips and flesh with heated passion.

“Oh God, Dean I’m..” Sam says as he pushes hard into Dean’s hand, the feeling rushing over him like a wave of heat as he starts to orgasm.

Dean smiles down at Sam’s pleasured expression and follows him over the edge. “Yeah Sammy cum for me,” he says breathlessly as he cums onto Sam’s belly, the slick hot spurts mixing as they pump each other through their mutual orgasm.

Dean collapses limp and satiated on top of Sam. “Shit, Sammy, you wear me out,” he laughs.

Sam’s hands wrap around Dean’s body and hold him close. His chest is heaving as he comes down from the intense orgasm. “Likewise,” he nuzzles his face into the soft short spikes of Dean’s hair and breathes him in deep before kissing the top of his head tenderly. “You do realize I have to drive now that you’ve worn me out?”

“Let’s just shut her down and curl up back here for the night,” Dean mumbles contentedly into Sam’s chest.

“I’m all for cuddling but you know how uncomfortable it can be,” he laughs.

“We’ll work it out,” Dean says forcing himself to sit up and fix his jeans before shut the headlights off.

They drift off to sleep after twisting, bending and finagling themselves into position. It’s not the first time they’ve spent the night in the Impala wrapped around each other but they’d both prefer a motel bed for comfort.

The sound of a tractor trailer rushing by wakes Sam, he tries to move his head, it’s stiff from the awkward passion, the light streaming in the windows tells him its morning. Dean’s heavy on his bladder which is about to explode if he doesn’t get out from under him soon. “Dean,” he shakes him. “Come on, my legs are asleep,” he shoves at Dean’s shoulders.

“Ummf,” Dean stirs and shifts his weight. “Morning sunshine,” he mumbles as he rolls off of Sam onto his knees on the floor. “Go pee,” he grumbles.

“How’d, never mind,” Sam scurries out of the car, he’s shaking his legs awake as he steps into the brush to relieve himself.

Dean’s stretching and yawning as he walks over to stand next to Sam. He runs his hand over his belly and the dried mess that’s still there. “First, clean shirts,” he says winking at Sam.

They’re back on the road again and headed towards an undetermined destination.

They hit a diner not far down the road, it seems to be for truckers mainly with a few odd cars scattered around. It’s a big breakfast of greasy potatoes, sausage and pancakes with fresh delicious coffee. For once Sam is eating his moose share of the breakfast. “Hungry,” Dean jokes.

“Mmm, yeah,” Sam says stuffing his face with potatoes. Dean just smiles as he savors his coffee.

They hit Ohio by night fall and a motel is in order this time. “What I would give for a bed,” Sam’s hinting for a motel room for the night.

“No worries Sammy, we’re taking the first place we see,” he smiles a toothy grin at Sam.

Once they settle into the Creekside Inn, Sam stretches out on the bed. “My bones needed this after last night.”

“Oh come on, it was all good,” Dean laughs.

“Most of it anyway, the sleeping part not so much,” Sam laughs. “Your knee in my kidney didn’t do me any good.”

They head out again first thing in the morning, keeping the wheels turning keeps them off of the grid and out of the angels’ grasp.

It’s a fast food breakfast and rest stop vending machine sandwich lunch as they try to push through one more state before night fall.

Dean looks at the gas gage as they cross the border into West Virginia. “Looks like I need to give baby her dinner.”

There’s a sign for food, gas and lodging a few miles up the road. “We’ll hit the pumps there,” Dean says.

Sam starts to laugh, “They have the world’s largest rubber band ball, this I have to see.”

“Remember when we’d always try to get dad to stop at those roadside attractions but he never would?”

“The counting chickens and world’s largest thermometer,” Sam laughs.

“Yeah, how lame were we back then?”

“But there were lots of places that weren’t, like the fairs and that giant circus with the animal acts. He never stopped and let us do any of the cool stuff,” Sam hates that their childhood was a wasted mess of running after the yellow-eyed demon.

“He was obsessed Sammy,” Dean rubs Sam’s knee for comfort. “We did sneak off to that one church fair that time. You got to ride the ponies and I won us that goldfish, throwing balls into milk bottles.”

“I did love riding that pony, too bad they charged two dollars for about ten minutes, I could have stayed on all day,” Sam smiles wide with the memory.

“To be a kid again,” Dean pulls in to the pumps to fill up.

“Gonna hit the head and then meet you in the diner,” Sam gets out of the car. When he comes out of the bathroom he rounds the corner to the diner entrance and sees the huge yellow arrow with the red letters announcing the worlds largest rubber band ball, he decides to take a look.

A thin dark haired woman with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth is sitting behind a wooden booth with a sign that says **$2.00 admission, kids under 2 free**. He pulls out the two dollars and walks up to the booth. “One please,” he slides the money under the Plexiglas window.

She hands him a ticket and then holds out a rubber stamper. “Hand,” the cigarette bobs between her red painted lips.

“Excuse me,” Sam looks confused.

“Let me stamp your hand or you won’t get a discount at the gift shop,” she puts her hand under the shield and wiggles her fingers come hither like.

Sam puts his hand down on the top and she pulls it under and stamps it with a red smiley face. “Enjoy your visit to the rubber band museum.”

Sam walks around the corner and through a set of wrought iron gates before walking into a shed where a huge spot light shown on a gigantic ball made of rubber bands, behind it are two plaques one from the Guinness Book of World Records, the other from President Jimmy Carter, both verifying that it is indeed the world’s largest Rubber Band Ball.

He has to laugh, all of his childhood memories hinged on seeing the string of world’s largest items road side attractions and his adult wonder is reduced to a half rotten, bad smelling giant ball of rubber bands. He files this one away under, curiosity peaked.

When he meets Dean at the diner he can’t wait to tell him that road side attractions are all hype. “Geeze Sammy, took you long enough. I ordered you a burger and fries,” he says putting a quarter into a mini jukebox on the table and hitting selection E3, Hound Dog by Elvis Presley.

“My curiosity got the best of me, I went to see the rubber band ball,” he rolls his eyes when he says it.

“That was going to be a surprise, I was going to take you back to see it after dinner,” Dean frowns with disappointment.

“If you really want to see it, I’ll go back in. I get in for free and get a discount at the gift shop with my smiley face stamp,” he holds up his hand and shows Dean the image.

He starts to laugh, “Smiley face stamps, please tell me they thought you were older than 12.”

“I’m pretty sure she knew I was older than 12 Dean, I’m 6’5 and look 30yrs old,” he cocks his eyebrow and gives his best bitch face.

After dinner Sam takes Dean back to the museum end of the diner. The woman takes Dean’s money and stamps his hand with the rubber smiley face stamp. Dean holds up his hand and smiles. “Cool, we match, twins,” he says putting it next to Sam’s hand.

They go back and Dean actually marvels at the giant ball, he steps too close to touch it and a man sitting in the corner tells him to stop, Dean just frowns at him and steps back. He walks all the way around it and examines it. “I bet there are over a million gum bands in this thing, it would take forever to make it and how do you get a band that size to be the last one around it,” he stares at it and then looks at the man in the corner. “Do you know how many bands are on this?” The man smiles “I just guard it, I don’t care about it.”

Dean insists on going to the gift shop, just to see what they might have.

Inside is an array of a lot of different items not even related to the giant ball.

Dean holds up a box of condoms the reads, Rubbers, he starts to laugh. “I would imagine this has nothing to do with rubber bands, or I hope not,” he starts to snicker.

Sam finds a bag of rubber bands that says your very own rubber band ball starter kit. “Oh I want one, it’s a rubber band ball starter kit, can I have it, please,” he gives Dean the puppy dog eyes.

Even though they spending a significant amount of time laughing at all of the cheesy merchandise, they end up buying the ball starter kit, a snow globe with a rubber band ball inside of it and a rubber band bracelet.

Sam keeps playing with his rubber band bracelet against his wrist as they follow the highway across West Virginia and down into Virginia. “I’ve been thinking,” he cuts the short silence between songs.

Dean gives him a look. “Isn’t like it’s the first time or anything,” he gives an evil grin. “I didn’t think those wheels ever stopped turning.”

“Ha ha,” Sam mocks Dean’s sense of humor. “Seriously Dean, I had fun today and just because we have to stay off the radar doesn’t mean we can’t make it fun.”

“Like hit a few bars and strip clubs kind of fun,” he’s nodding his head with a sly smile and cocked eyebrow.

“Always with the strip clubs,” Sam shakes his head with disgust. “No, have fun as in doing things we have never really done, do the things we’ve always wanted to do on a road trip.”

“Like what exactly,” he rolls his eyes waiting for Sam’s lame reply.

“I don’t know, like today when we saw the biggest rubber band ball, something we’d never gotten to do but always wanted to.”

“I’ve always wanted to be the meat in a twin stripper sandwich,” he smiles as he thinks about it. What do you think?” He doesn’t give Sam time to answer. So it’s agreed, strip clubs.”

“Dean, no strip clubs,” Sam’s serious about it. “We’ll play it by ear, if we see something that sparks our interest, we’ll do it.”

“What if I see a strip club,” Dean’s teasing him now.

Sam sighs exasperatedly and shakes his head.

“Your dimples are showing,” Dean teases him. “Okay no strip clubs but I want extra sex since I’m giving up paying naked women to dance for me so you can have your dream vacation,” he gives him a sideways glance.

“Since when have I ever denied you, any sex?”

Dean makes a thought face as he thinks about it. “There was that time you were shot in the shoulder,” he smiles wide.

“Dude, I WAS SHOT!” he glares at Dean.

Dean breaks out in a hearty laugh. “Excuses, excuses, it wasn’t like it was your ass or any other important sex parts.”

“I WAS SHOT!”

“Like I said, excuses, excuses.” They both start to laugh as Dean ends the conversation by turning the volume up on the music.

[ ](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/767/878)

Its two more days on the road as they take their time along the south eastern coast not worrying about getting through each state to the next and they’re getting weary. It’s not like they don’t travel like this all of the time but usually they are heading somewhere, have something to look forward to when they get there, not this aimless wandering.

They’ve decided to swing through Myrtle Beach in South Carolina since neither has been there before and the ocean isn’t something they get to see very often.

Dean drives along the beach front, the smell of the Atlantic Ocean intoxicating and salty. The hot ninety degree sun is beating down on the car and this is one time that Dean wished he had air conditioning installed at some point.

“Pull in, I wanna get out,” Sam’s shedding his light jacket from the heat. Dean pulls into a parking lot off of the beach front, Sam’s out of the car so fast Dean’s head spins.

“Someone likes the beach,” Dean says standing next to the car, he takes off his jacket and flannel shirt then throws it in the back seat, he’s already starting to sweat.

Sam’s across the lot and onto the beach, he’s kicked off his shoes and is pulling off his socks so he can feel the sand between his toes. Dean’s never seen him smile so big, doesn’t think he knows Sammy happy and it’s infectious because it makes Dean smile out of sheer joy for him.

It’s September so there aren’t a lot of people on the beach, they have it pretty much to themselves except for a few older folks walking along the shore.

Sam’s hair is blowing in the wind, his shoes and socks somewhere up the beach, and his jeans are rolled up to his knees as he walks along the shoreline staring out at the ocean with its white rolling waves crashing into the blue. The sky is clear; it’s a perfect day for the beach.

“You look like a beach bum,” Dean calls to Sam as he stumbles along the uneven sand mounds.

“Take off your boots,” he says lifting his foot out of the wet sand where the waves buried it just moments before.

“Nah, don’t want to get cut on a shell,” he’s squinting from the sun in his eyes as he stares out into the vast horizon of water. “Really does look like it could go on forever.”

“The Earth’s 71% water making where we’re standing, the minority” he smiles at Dean before picking up two smooth pebbles and handing one to Dean. “I doubt it’ll skip but let’s give it a try.”

“Oh I’ll make it skip,” he smiles an evil grin.

Sam fiddles with his stone until he seems to find the right position for it and then flicks it across the calmest water of the shoreline. It doesn’t skip but skids slightly then sinks down. “Crap,” he says looking over at Dean.

“My turn, now watch the master,” he pulls his arm back and sets his hand, the stone is between his thumb and middle finger held loosely for maximum speed when he lets it loose with the flick, he watches the water, waits for the waves to recede and then he lets it loose. His hand snapping forward pitching the rock quickly, it flies over the water then skips once before a wave crashes onto shore and steals it washing it into the ocean when it recedes. “Hey, one skip is better than none,” he holds out his fist for a bump from Sam, but he leans in and kisses Dean’s cheek instead. “Hey watch it,” he says blushing and looking around.

“No one here knows. We’re just two guys on a beach who happen to be in love, no one is even thinking about it,” he takes Dean’s fist and opens it up wrapping his hand around Dean’s.

Dean’s watching an old woman on the beach looking at them. She smiles and nods her head at him, he smiles back and looks at Sam who is positively glowing with happiness and freedom. “Yeah, you’re right,” he squeezes Sam’s hand a little bit tighter and smiles at him.

The sun’s going down when they leave the beach, Sam has to search for his shoes but he finds them and the first order of business is to find a cheap motel and then some food.

 

Five motels later and they finally find one cheap enough, The Sand Trap; it’s off of the beaten path next to a golf course overlooking the back nine.

Sam looks out the window onto the expanse of green lawn. “So much for an ocean view,” he pulls the curtain shut.

“It’s only for a night, we’re back on the road tomorrow,” Dean’s shaking the sand out of his boots onto the patio cement.

“I kind of was hoping we could stay a few days, maybe do the Boardwalk tomorrow and possibly swim in the ocean a little bit before we head out of town,” his tone is of disappointment.

“This really means that much to you, walking on a Boardwalk and swimming in the ocean,” Dean’s shaking the sand off of his jeans now.

“Yes, I want to experience some things, do something that might be on my bucket list. We are major players in the apocalypse Dean. If Lucifer gets his hands on me or Michael on you, it’s over for us.”

“That isn’t going to happen, that’s why Cas put the carvings on our bones, to protect us.”

“Isn’t there anything worthwhile that you’ve ever wanted to do? Anything that might make your life seem more fulfilled,” he watches Dean’s expression, knows that there has to be something he’s always wanted to do.

He thinks about it or pretends to be thinking about it because truth be told, Dean knows exactly what he’s always wanted to do. “Not really,” he says trying to hold back the truth.

“Come on Dean, there has to be, your life can’t be all about hunting,” Sam’s not convinced.

“It’s not; more of it is about you. Taking care of Sammy, keeping you safe and fucking you, lets not forget fucking you,” he winks at Sam.

“I don’t believe you,” Sam folds his arms.

“You don’t have to, I never asked to go on this trip and let you get to fulfill your scrub bucket.”

“Bucket list,” Sam corrects him.

“Yeah, bucket list, whatever but if I die, I know I’ve done everything I was put here to do and that’s what counts, not the frivolous things that make you happy.”

“You don’t believe that,” Sam refuses to believe him.

“I don’t have to believe it, its truth,” he’s trying so hard to bluff Sam but he’s not buying any of it and Dean knows it.

“Fine you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to, but if you can’t trust me, who can you trust.”

Dean frowns, he wants to tell Sam but it’s such a silly thing, such a waste of time. “Fine, I’ll tell you. I’ve always wanted to drive a race car. There are you happy now,” he feels better that he told Sam.

“Nothing wrong with that, you love cars and all of that fast motor stuff, I don’t know if it’s something that can be arranged right now but if we get through this, I’m am going to see that you get that dream,” he hugs Dean reassuringly.

He believes Sam, knows that he would do anything in his power to give him exactly what he wants but he doesn’t hold out much hope in the world not ending because the angels are being such dicks about the apocalypse.

 

Sam’s wakes up early. He’s ready for the day, wants to do some sight seeing and catch some rays on the beach. He doesn’t own swimming trunks because hell, the only swimming they do that isn’t in the line of duty is some midnight skinny dipping. He’s cutting the legs off of a pair of tattered jeans when Dean wakes up.

Dean looks at Sam busily cutting at his jeans. “What are you doing?” he asks sleepily.

“Making a pair of shorts for when we go out sight seeing today. I don’t own any and it’s too damned hot to be strolling along the beach front in heavy jeans and boots,” he holds them up to see if they’re even on each leg.

“Susie seamstress are we now,” he sits up on the edge of the bed and pulls on his boxer briefs before standing up and rubbing his eyes.

Sam puts on the shorts. “It’s Susie Homemaker and hell no, all I’m doing is cutting off an old pair of jeans,” he’s checking out how they fit in the mirror.

Dean’s watching him model them in the mirror, they’re knee length but the ass fits him so well, he wonders why Sam always wears his shirts out and long because hiding that ass should be a crime. He bites his lower lip as he walks up behind him and puts his arms around his waist. “Nice,” he says as he plants a kiss on Sam’s long neck.

Sam turns his head and kisses Dean. “Brush your teeth,” he laughs. He looks at Dean in his boxer briefs and smiles. “Want me to cut you off a pair too?”

“Nah, I don’t do shorts very well with these bowed legs of mine,” he points to his knees. “Remember the Gym Teacher fiasco? And I tend to burn not tan.”

“I thought you looked smoking in those nut smugglers,” he smiles and runs his hands down dean’s hips to his thighs. “These amazing athletic thighs, and your bowed legs give me great access to everything, never be ashamed of them,” he kisses Dean despite his morning breath.

“But still Nah, I’ll just wear my usual,” he smacks Sam’s ass before heading to the bathroom.

 

After breakfast they make their way to the Boardwalk. Sam’s eyes are big and childlike as he looks at the skyline from the distance as they’re parking the car.

When they reach the steps to the boardwalk Sam points at the huge Ferris wheel outlined against the sky. “I am going to ride that,” he looks over at Dean with a giant smile.

“Fine but don’t expect me to join you,” he laughs as they start their journey down the 8 eight mile stretch of ocean side amusement.

They stop in several shops and Sam buys a Myrtle Beach T-shirt which he quickly changes into. “Nice,” he rubs the logo on the front.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear quite that color of yellow before,” Dean rolls his eyes.

“Jealous,” he says acting hurt.

“Of course, I could never pull that shade off in a million years,” he laughs as he rubs a tiny playful circle over Sam’s shoulder.

Farther up they stop in a leather good shop where Dean admires a pair of chaps and a leather cowboy hat. He tries the hat on. “What do you think,” he points at the hat and gives a Clint Eastwood style expression.

“It’s a fetish Dean,” Sam rolls his eyes.

“No, these are a fetish, Sam,” he picks up the chaps and holds them in front of himself.

“No those are damned **sexy** , the hat is a fetish,” he grabs another hat off the wrack and puts it on.

“Not really your style Toby,” he removes the hat from Sam’s head and puts it back on the rack before replacing his too. He thinks about the chaps but then decides not to buy them. He does buy a leather lighter cover engraved with a skull and crossbones. “I’m a pirate,” he says with a pirate’s accent.

“Right,” Sam rolls his eyes and laughs.

It’s lunch time when they reach the middle of the boardwalk, half way to the giant Ferris wheel on the other end. They stop at a burger stand where Dean has his usual burger of death, a double bacon cheeseburger and order of old bay seasoned curly fries. Sam has a shrimp salad and citrus bowl.

“We’re on vacation, eat something bad for you,” Dean laughs as usual at Sam’s healthy food choices.

“Oh I will, later when we get funnel cakes and cotton candy,” Sam replies with a devious grin.

They reach the four mile marker and Dean suggests they rent one of the cabs to go the rest of the way, Sam agrees.

Two miles up and Dean sees the sign for the amusement park. **Family Kingdom Amusement Park**. “Let’s stop here,” he’s insisting.

They stop at the park and go in. There are rides galore, food stands, game stands and performance tents. Dean grins wider than a child. “Now this is my kind of fun.”

They hit the row of game booths where Dean insists on playing all of them. He Sam have competitions at the shooting games and the strength games but its hands down when they play the darts game.

“I got this, just stand back Sammy,” he pushes Sam out of the way as he takes his five darts.

“Break 3 win a prize, break 5 win an ultimate prize,” the man says standing back.

“Pick the ultimate prize Sammy, it’s yours,” he lines the dart up and aims it before letting it fly. “One down,” he says triumphantly. Four darts later and he’s popped all five, he rubs his hands together before clapping them, “Give the man his prize,” he points to Sam.

The man reluctantly gives Sam the giant stuffed dog he picks out. “There ya go Sammy, you always wanted a pet dog, don’t say I never got you anything,” Dean laughs.

Sam smiles and looks at the cartoonish dog. “You’re my hero Dean,” he gushes.

Next stop is the bumper cars.

“I am going to wallop the hell out of your car,” Dean threatens as they climb into their respective cars.

Sam’s too big for his car, his knees bent up to his chin as he squeezes in. “Sure Dean, all talk no thump,” he coaxes him on.

The electricity sparks above their head and the race music starts to play, Dean accelerates and smashes into Sam, his tightly packed body bouncing in the car. “You’re so gonna get it,” he shouts as he crashes into Dean pushing him into the guardrail and trapping him. They’re laughing hysterically as they repeatedly bounce off of each other in a frenzy of frantic charges.

The music stops and the cars die in mid crash; Dean has to help Sam out of his and its even more fits of laughter as he’s pulled out of it like a tiny clown car.

Several rides later and they reach the Ferris wheel, it’s not as big as the one gracing the skyline on the other end but it’s big enough. Sam rushes towards it and Dean lollygags behind.

“Come on Dean,” Sam shouts as he gets in the tiny line.

“Go ahead,” he shouts.

“I want you to ride with me,” he holds out his hand.

“Are you sure,” Dean asks cautiously.

“Huh,” Sam’s confused.

“Remember you said you’d never ride with me again after you said I rocked the cart at the top while we were at that fair in Nebraska.”

“We were kids then, you won’t rock the cart now that we’re adults, right,” he looks cautiously at Dean.

“Of course not, and I didn’t do it then either, it was the wind,” he gives him a sly grin.

They climb into the cart and start the ride, it’s up and over and down, circling, looking over the parks, twenty rotations like always and then they stop. Their cart is midway to the top; its stop, go, stop go, and finally they are on the top. The view is amazing of the boardwalk, Sam’s enjoying taking in the ocean, he lets go of the rail to point at the sights when Dean takes his opportunity to rock the cart.

Sam’s hands slam back on the handrail. “Knock it the fuck off Dean,” he says through gritted teeth.

Dean’s laughing. “Okay, Okay, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” he rubs Sam’s leg reassuringly.

“Rubbing my leg doesn’t make it better, asshole,” he won’t look at Dean.

“Aww, it’s alright, I won’t do it anymore,” he moves his hand a little closer to Sam’s inner thigh.

“And that isn’t happening,” he turns to look at Dean and Dean steals a kiss.

“Maybe not, but I got my mile high kiss on the Ferris wheel,” he grins wide as the cart starts its decent to the bottom.

A few more rides and they’re out on the boardwalk again, they hail a new cab and ride the remaining few miles to the end of the board walk where the giant Ferris wheel is a sky wheel for sight seeing. Sam is ecstatic to ride it, he buys the tickets and they get in the cart. It goes high above everything; they can see the horizon from the top, the blue ocean waves crashing into the shoreline, and miles upon miles of endless beach. He’s happy, satisfied and totally at peace. He takes Dean’s hand and holds it on his lap. “Thank you for this,” he says in a low tone and if Dean isn’t mistaken he thinks Sam might be tearing up.

“Everyone deserves a big day Sammy,” he leans his head on Sam’s shoulder and takes a deep breath. “Even pain in the ass little brothers.” They both laugh as the wheel makes its final decent to the bottom.

They take the cab back to the other end of the promenade, once they’ve put the bags and spoils from the games in the car, Dean’s the one who suggests they take a walk on the beach as the dim evening sun dances over the horizon.

Walking hand in hand along the shore, Sam’s got his shoes tied in a knot hanging over his shoulder as the waves lap at his bare feet, Dean’s boots are the same way, his jeans rolled up to his mid calf as he enjoys the feeling of the wet sand and warm salt water lapping at his feet.

“I had a nice day today,” Dean says.

“It was quite enjoyable,” Sam says on a deep contented sigh.

They stop at an over turned row boat and sit down on it, Dean smiles and kisses Sam’s cheek, the orange sun is sinking beneath the black water line as Sam slips his hand onto Deans lap and between his thighs to rub the side of his hand over Dean’s crotch.

“Oh someone’s frisky,” Dean jokes.

“I’m not frisky, I’m fucking horny,” he says pressing harder into Dean’s crotch.

Dean looks around. “Here, now,” he asks enjoying the thought of some public indecency.

“Fuck yes,” Sam says pulling him down into the sand beside the boat.

As the sun sets they are locked in a passionate embrace, Sam’s hand shoved down Dean’s jeans as he kisses him with a feverish passion. Their bodies grinding together as the warm sand shifts under them, the orange sun drenched atmosphere is replaced by the grey shades of night, the bright lights of the boardwalk shine behind them.

Dean’s hands slide under Sam’s shirt rucking it up under his armpits as he smoothes slowly over his warm flesh. “Oh God Sam,” he moans as Sam moves down his neck to the thin cotton collar of his t-shirt, he dips his tongue down under it and laves at the small hollow of Dean’s throat, his tongue tickling in the most pleasurable way all the while his hand is stroking Dean’s cock still trapped in his jeans.

Sam’s mouth moves down over Dean’s chest biting him through the cotton t-shirt over his belly to his abdomen. He looks up with a sly smile before raising up on his knees and letting go of Dean’s cock. Dean lets out a gasp as Sam shoves his shirt up and opens his jeans to free his cock. The swollen member is leaking thick beads of precum, Sam licks his lips before leaning down and licking a thick stripe up the underside of Dean’s exposed cock sending a shiver of pure pleasure through Dean. “Fuck,” he gasps as he pushes up into the touch of hot tongue.

“Like that,” Sam says with a sultry slow tone.

“You drive me crazy,” Dean says reaching for Sam’s head intertwining his fingers through the longs strands of soft hair and giving a soft tug as he guides Sam’s head over the sensitive flesh.

Sam laughs as he suckles at the head, his lips sucking and kissing at the slit as he enjoys the salty bitterness of the precum before parting them farther and letting the head slip between his soft lips and over his flexing, lapping tongue. Dean’s fingers hold Sam’s head tighter as he rotates his hips pushing deeper into Sam’s willing mouth. Sam sinks down letting the cock head hit the back of his throat before he pulls back up letting the head slip through his lips and slipping back down again.

Dean’s in sheer ecstasy as Sam’s hot mouth engulfs him, the wet slide of his tongue coupled with his tight flexing throat opening up for him and he can’t help but let out slow guttural moans as Sam works him meaningfully drawing out each up and down, the pleasure almost too much as he writhes under the feeling. His balls are tight, the heat is pooling I his belly and he wants to cum so badly his skin is prickling with anticipation.

Sam can see the signs, knows that his slow manipulations are pushing Dean to the breaking point and he decides to do the thing that always pushes him over the edge. He shoves his hand down inside Dean’s jeans and finds his tight hole; he runs the tips of his finger around the tender entrance. Dean’s body tenses under his touch. “Shit Sammy,” he arches off of the ground and pushed into the digit as Sam continues to work his cock with his wet heat.

Its a few more circles with his finger as he increases his speed as he sucks Dean completely into his throat and Dean’s letting out a string of curse words as he cums down Sam’s throat, he swallows it, taking every drop until the pulses stop.

Dean’s fingers loosen and fall down to Sam’s face. He’s stroking his cheeks softly as he pulls Dean up for a wet sloppy kiss, Sam’s spit and come covered lips smear messy over Dean’s mouth as he licks at them with hunger. “I’m going to devour you,” his words are dark and commanding as he flips Sam over, his still hard cock rubbing Sam’s belly with wet mess. He makes quick haste of Sam’s shorts, shoving them down to his knees as he lifts his legs up off of the ground and puts them over his shoulders and leans down so that he can nuzzle Sam’s soft silken sac, his mouth kissing the flesh as he makes his way down over his perineum and spreads the thick soft cheeks of Sam’s ass with his fingers before swirling his tongue around his puckered hole. The tender flesh is quivering with each wet pass, Dean’s tongue probing at the entrance but not breaching it just tickling it with pointed tongue, flicking over it with rapid swipes.

Sam grips handfuls of sand begging for purchase as his cock jerks and leaks with need. His hole is clenching as Dean is sexing his hungry ass, making him beg out loud to fuck it. “Fuck me Dean,” he cries out with urgency, his hips pushing at the wet sensations flicking over his hole.

Dean laughs hot and heavy, it’s a sinister laugh but he says nothing just keeps lapping a line between the thick seam of Sam’s ever tightening balls over his perineum and around his ass. He slips his thumb over the hole a slightly barely pushing inside before replacing it with his tongue again. Sam’s shaking and thrusting as he needs it, needs Dean to penetrate him but he doesn’t just teases him relentlessly.

When Dean finally pays attention to Sam’s cock he’s mouthing up it to the leaking head. He wastes no time in sucking it down, his mouth flexing around it and Sam goes insane crying out, bucking and begging for it. He mewls and keens as he squirms under Dean’s ministrations. Dean’s thumb barely breaching his hole, his hot mouth slicking over his cock and there is no holding back, he barely has time to give warning to his lover. “I’m gonna fucking cum,” he belts out with a hoarse voice, wrecked from moaning and cursing.

Dean pulls up enough that Sam shoots over his lips, come smearing messy streaks over his mouth and chin, he laps at it, the bitterness coating his tongue as the final strings hit his cheek and paint his freckles.

Sam relaxes against the ground, his body buried in the sand as he lies panting. Dean crawls up his body and wipes his face across Sam’s chest; the wet mess smearing over Sam’s overheated skin.

“That was fucking amazing,” Sam says running his fingers through Dean’s hair as they embrace each other. Dean just makes a contented sigh.

[ ](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/767/1143)

**[Part3](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/25063.html) **

****


	3. We Need a Break from the End of the World/ Wincest/nc-17 part3

In the morning its back on the road again, the stuffed dog and trinkets Dean won are still lying on the back seat as they roar down the road, no intended destination. They just picked a direction as they pulled out of the motel driveway and keep on driving it.

The signs to Tennessee are cropping up at they make their way out of South Carolina. It’s a split decision to keep heading for it. The freedom of the road has never been more prevalent than it is now and for the first time in a long time, the brothers are enjoying themselves. It may be at the cost of being on the lam but its far better than anything they’ve done in ages.

Sam’s phone rings, the caller ID says Bobby, he answers it. “Hey Bobby,” he’s pensive.

“Just checking in, you boys are still off the radar right,” he sounds like a worried father.

“Way off of the radar,” he looks over at Dean who yells, “Hey Bobby!” in the background.

“Stay there, Cas is still on the run too, he’s not answering any prayers either and boys,” he pauses for a minute before continuing. “Stay safe for Pete’s sake.”

“We will Bobby,” Sam says as he hears the phone click on the other end.

“What.” Dean asks.

“He just wanted to warn us that Cas is still on the lam too and to keep safe.”

“I hope Cas is alright, damn Zachariah,” Dean slaps the steering wheel. “We can’t do anything to help.”

“Sometimes all you can do is keep yourself safe,” Sam says as he rubs Dean’s shoulder comfortingly.

The road is open and never ending for them, they keep driving until they need sleep and then it’s back on the road again.

[ ](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/767/1532)

Four days on the road have led them to Arizona and a trip to the Grand Canyon is in order.

It’s been a long trip and lots of road side attractions. There was the museum of oddities in Arkansas which turned out to be pickle jars full of skinned road kill rodents and various organ meats floating in fluid, not worth the three dollars to see it.

The small circus in Oklahoma that Dean had to literally coax Sam to see because of the extra large clown population they seemed to have. The acts were good, the animal tricks gave both of them a hearty laugh but it was the death trap that even made Dean gasp when they lit the mini bike rider on fire and then the cage he was trapped in as he road at high speeds of velocity around and around inside of the death trap. Dean even rode an elephant at Sam’s insistence. He took a picture of it with his phone and titled it Gunga Din.

They entered a hot pepper eating contest in New Mexico that put Dean in bed for an entire day. Sam warned him that just because they are called bonnet peppers doesn’t mean they aren’t hot. Dean refused to listen. His face lit up brighter than a red Christmas tree bulb, there is a picture of that on his phone too.

Now the Grand Canyon, this is another one of Sam’s dream places to visit. When they arrive at the park they arrange for a guided tour to the bottom. Dean doesn’t realize they have to ride donkeys to the bottom of the canyon and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“It’s okay Dean, just like riding a horse and we’ve both done that before,” he hands him the reins to the animal.

“It’s a freaking donkey, not cool like a horse,” Dean insists as he gives the animal a sideways glare.

“Dean, it’s a fetish, more people rode donkeys and oxen than horses in the old west because horses were expensive, go with it,” he rolls his eyes.

“Bet Clint would never be caught dead on a donkey,” he mounts the small beast.

It’s a slow descent to the canyon floor, the guide points out rock formations dug out by the once raging river cutting through the rock to form the now deep bed. Sam is in all of his glorious joy enjoying it but Dean is sweating from the heat and nauseous from the rocky ride. “Not even a cowboy hat,” he grumbles and Sam chooses to ignore him.

A helicopter tour buzzes over head and Dean points it out. “Now that is how I’d rather see the canyon. Fast, high, and relaxing.” Sam is still ignoring his obnoxious behavior.

The sun is setting as they make their way back up the canyon, they’ve been at it all day and Dean hasn’t missed a beat with his complaining. Sam can’t take one second longer of it. “Look Dean, this is for me, I’m sorry it’s not your cup of tea but can you just let me enjoy the last few miles without your complaining,” he moves on up ahead of Dean’s donkey.

“Sure,” he follows behind, he feels bad that Sam’s mad at him. The rest of the ride is in silence.

Back at the motel Sam won’t talk to Dean, he eats his take out as he stares at the TV, gets ready for bed and doesn’t say a word, just keeps a stoic expression the whole time.

Dean can’t take it, it’s breaking him. “For Christ sake, I’m sorry,” he blurts out. “Will you fucking talk to me?”

Sam looks at him and lifts his eyebrow. “We are always doing what you want, always, Dean. It’s not often I get indulge myself. You could be a little more tolerant.”

Dean pulls out his phone and sits next to Sam. “It wasn’t all bad,” he flips through a bunch of photographs stored on his phone until he gets to the pictures of their tour through the canyon. “I took lots of pictures, I noticed you didn’t take a picture and I just thought you might want a few to remember it by,” he hands the phone to Sam.

Sam gets a tear in his eye. “You did this for me,” he smiles lovingly as he looks at the photos.

“Yep,” Dean is obviously proud of himself.

“You’ve redeemed yourself,” he says giving Dean a peck on the cheek.

“Heroes usually get full on mouth kisses or do I have to hang upside down like Spiderman to get that,” he smiles as he leans in for a full mouth kiss and Sam obliges.

[ ](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/767/1720)

They’re getting ready to head out on the road again the next day when Dean’s phone rings, the caller ID says it’s Bobby. “Hey Bobby.”

“Dean, it’s not Bobby, it’s Castiel, you need to come to Bobby’s right now,” Cas says without much inflection in his tone.

“What wrong Cas,” Dean’s asking frantically.

“Where are you,” he asks.

“I can’t tell you that man, you know that,” he looks over at Sam and puts the phone on speaker.

“You need to be here now,” Cas says again. “I’ll come get you.”

“Cas,” Dean says sternly but questioningly. He’s not sure if it is Cas or if it’s Zachariah trying to lure them into a trap.

“Cas, we’ll be there in a day, why can’t it wait til then,” Sam asks cautiously.

“Yeah why,” Dean reiterates.

A laugh comes through the phone. “You got me boys, Cas isn’t here, but your old buddy Bobby is quite tied up at the moment,” he taunts them.

“You son of a bitch,” Dean shouts.

“Now, is that any way to speak me when I’ve got your beloved Bobby’s life in my hands, see he doesn’t mean anything to me. Keep him swat him like a fly, its all up to you.”

“Don’t do anything, we’ll be there,” Sam says frantically.

Bobby’s grunting and yelling muffled things in the background. “We can make this easier just tell me where you are and we’ll come to you instantly.”

Dean takes a deep breath and looks at Sam who closes his eyes and gives Dean the nod yes hoping that he doesn’t regret it.

Sam steps off to the side so Zachariah and hear him and prays for Cas. “Castiel we need your help, Zachariah found us, please come help us,” he waits a few seconds while Dean stalls Zachariah but Castiel doesn’t show up and Sam’s not sure what they should do.

“Times ticking away Dean, tell me where you are or Bobby gets a permanent retirement.”

“You hurt one hair on his head, you son of a bitch,” Dean’s angry, he fears for Bobby.

“I’m tired of playing games,” Zachariah waves a hand and makes Bobby scream as blood comes out of his eyes, he takes a picture of it with the phone and sends it to Dean. “Times up boys.”

Suddenly Castiel appears behind Sam holding his angel’s sword. He looks at Dean with his patent stoic expression and nods. He quickly draws a sigil on the bathroom door, steps inside and closes it to hide himself.

Dean smiles, Sam readies himself for an assault and Dean discloses their location.

Zachariah and Bobby appear in the hotel room. “Seems like last time I saw you boys we were in a hotel room but unfortunately you had the upper hand,” he smirks. Bobby is writhing in pain. Sam runs over to Bobby. “Leave him be,” Zachariah throws Sam across the room.

“Bastard,” Dean lunges at Zachariah but is thrown into the wall.

“You boys know you can’t defeat me,” he laughs.

“But I can,” Cas charges out of the bathroom with his angel’s sword drawn. He rushes at Zachariah, the sword piercing his arm, bright light flooding out from the wound. Cas pulls the sword out and plunges it in again, this time into his chest, “Close your eyes,” he yells at Sam, Dean and Bobby as bright light floods out of every part of Zachariah’s body. They close their eyes tight as the blinding light fills the entire room and then quickly dissipates into nothingness.

Sam jumps up and runs over to untie Bobby. “We need to get out of here,” he yells as he helps an injured Bobby up from the chair.

“You’re right, Heaven’s forces will be here quickly to avenge Zachariah’s death,”  
They gather close and Cas touches them all zapping them to Bobby’s house. “You should be safe here; the other Angles won’t be quite as ravenous about their search as Zachariah was.”

Sam’s examining Bobby’s wounds as he tries to carry him to the sofa. “I’m going to live. Leave me be boy,” Bobby says still bleeding from the eyes; he’s extremely weak and slips from Sam’s grip. He hits the floor, his body limp. Sam’s panicking. “Bobby,” he’s shaking him, “Cas,” he calls Cas over.

Cas looks Bobby over. “I can help him. Lie still,” he touches Bobby’s forehead and concentrates, a bright light fills Bobby’s body and he is instantly healed. His eyes flutter open and he looks up at Cas. “Thanks Cas, I owe you one,” he says patting Cas’s shoulder. Sam helps him onto the Sofa.

Dean looks out of the window searching for his car. “What about baby, we left her back there,” Dean says looking around for the car.

Cas disappears.

“Great, thanks for healing Bobby but no thanks for..” he doesn’t finish as the Impala appears outside with Cas behind the wheel. Dean runs out the door as Sam and Bobby follow him.

“Is this what you were so worried about,” Cas says getting out. “Safe and sound,” he hands Dean the keys.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean rubs the car’s hood.

“Yeah thanks Cas, you’ve saved our ass again,” he smacks him on the back.

“You needed saving,” he looks at all of them. “Especially you,” he stares at Bobby. “I have to go, I have things to explain now,” the sound of wings fluttering echo as he disappears.

“I don’t know about you idgits, but I could sure go for a beer,” Bobby opens the front door and walks inside.

That night while Dean lies on the sofa and Sam on the floor next to him, their hands clasped, fingers intertwined, Dean’s smiling down at Sam. “You know even though we were running for our lives I had a really good time traveling around and seeing all of those things with you,” he squeezes Sam’s hand a little tighter.

“Me too, I mean except for your constant bitching at the Grand Canyon, that was kinda annoying,” he laughs.

“Hey that stinky ball of rubber bands was no picnic either,” Dean laughs.

“It did stink and how lame, plus that oddities museum.. gross, reminded me of the things in a hell house or a mad scientists lab,” Sam laughs.

They lay quietly, their hands holding tight as the moonlight cascades in over them, the simple things in life reminding them that no matter where or what they are doing all they need is to be together and they can survive anything.

Sam decides to get up and squeeze onto the sofa in front of Dean, their bodies smashed tightly together on the tiny sofa. They both sigh deep and adjust into each others space. “Night Dean,” he says contentedly.

“Night Sammy,” he squeezes him tight and kisses the back of his head.

 

The End 


End file.
